The Music in you
by emmaislost
Summary: Bella can sing! and when she gets into the Seattle Music academy,her life changes forever! A/n: all human and read/review plz! I suck at summary sooo yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella can sing! And when she makes it into Seattle music academy her life changes forever!

A/n: everyone's human.

The music in you

"We will be arriving in 15 minutes, please buckle you seat belts and prepare for landing. Thank you for choosing American airlines." said the pilot over the loud speaker. I snuggled deeper into my parka. _I can do this _I thought for the millionth time since I had gotten on the plane. I knew there was nothing to be nervous about, I mean its not like someone was going to bite me, but I couldn't help it.

I was going to be living in a different state where the only person I knew was my father Charlie, who I had to spend most of my summers with since he and my mother divorced. Charlie wasn't a bad guy. He was never a man of many words and was the same as any small town guy. My mother was a different story, she was graceful, perky, irresponsible, and a complete chatter box. I already missed her.

I was a lot like Charlie, quiet and reserved, except when I sang. That was the only time I let go. When I sang I wasn't shy, clumsy, little Bella. I was outgoing, graceful Bella. When I sang I was comfortable in my own skin.

"Excuse me, miss" said a small voice from beside me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I turned to her to see her eyeing shyly. "Yes?" I asked when she didn't say anything and continued to stare at me. "Oh I'm sorry…your seat belt." she said as if I scared her. "Oh!" I whispered as I search for it. She pulled the buckle from the seat and I buckled the other end into it. " Thank you." I said, smiling at her. She looked away and mumbled "welcome." I was usually shy like her but I felt like I could talk to her for some reason. "I'm Bella Swan by the way." I said trying to start a conversation. "Angela Weber" she said in a more secure voice, seeming to be a little less uncomfortable. "So why are you headed to Seattle, Angela?" I asked like a reporter making us laugh. After she recovered she answered "I'm going to the Music Academy." she said with a small smile. "Me too!" I said to loudly making us both jump and start laughing again.

After that we talked freely and I learned that she played the cello, "My mom made me start when I was six, the thing was three times bigger than me!" she said, making me laugh. She was coming all the way from Chicago, so she was used to the cold. She had won loads of competitions as a kid and that was how she got her scholarship.

When we where outside I asked "Are you getting picked up?" "No I'm taking a cab." she replied. So I suggested we take a cab together.

As we road through the wet streets of Seattle my stomach muscles never relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 2 

When the car finally stopped I looked up to see that we arrived. The Academy was very large. Its old walls, made of brick and cement, had thick Ivy almost covering them.

As we got out of the car my clumsiness got the best of me and I tripped of the curb,spilling my bags on the ground.

"Shoot." I whispered, Feeling the blood rush to my face.

I quickly dropped to my knees and started gathering my things when a hand shot out in front of me, picking up one of my two bags and stuffing spilled items into it.

I looked up in shock to see a warm recent face looking back at me.

He looked so familiar but I couldn't place where i had seen him from.

He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. His hand was as warm as his expression.

"Thank you" I said blushing looking down at the ground.

"No prob." He said in a husky voice.

His wide smile was contagious.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said proudly.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I said with a small smile.

"Oh are you Charlie Swans daughter?" He asked.

''Yeah? How did you know that?'' I asked confused.

''I'm Billy son, you know Charlie friend LaPush...'' he prompted.

Realization hit.

''Oh now I remember! Wow you got _tall_!'' I said remembering a skinny little boy turning into this _huge _guy.

''Yeah! hahaha.Well I got to go, but I hope I see you around Bella!'' he said with a smile and started running down a path in the other direction.

Angela came to stand next to me and we started to walk to the main building.

"Who was that?" she asked in a curious voice.

''An old friend'' I said and she just nodded not wanting to push it.

As we walked it stated to sprinkle, so we hurried up.

When we made it into the room with _administration_ written on the door we were greeted by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

"Hello, dears, what can I help you with?" she said in a polite voice.

"Hello." Angela Squeaked.

"Hi, we would like are schedules and sleeping arrangements please." I said, trying to sound professional.

She smiled and turned to a file cabnet to search for are papers.

"Names, honey?" she asked.

"Bella Swan" I said out of habit and then corrected myself "Isabella Swan"

"Oh, here we are!" she said handing me a packet of paper kept together by a paperclip.

The first read:

_Name:Swan,Isabella. ID:1130914_

_Sem Rm Teacher Class Hour_

_1-2 103 M.Vela Voice Training 1_

_1-2 604 M.Gerard Piano 2_

_Cafe C-T A Lunch _

_1-2 1104 M.Legard Choir 3_

_1-2 Stage M.Telee Voice pro. 4_

"Okay, thats you schedule, your dorm arrangement and the tutor information you requested."she said, not looking at me "Whats your name, dear?" she asked Angela.

"Angela Weber..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" the lady said in a gentler tone.

"Um...Angela Weber..."she said a little louder.

The women turned back to the file cabinet and got Angela's papers.

I looked through mine for my dorm arangments, but something caught my eye:

_Room:228_

_Subjects: Bio,Calculus,Eng.11_

_Tutor:M. Hawkens_

_Dates:Tuesdays and Thursdays_

_Times:4:30-7:30_

_Note: We will be starting immediately_

_- M.Hawkens_

I'm sure my mouth went into a perfect O of surprise. That was alot of hours to just sit there and do regular school work. Thankfully I only had it twice a week.

I looked up to see the same expression on Angela's face.

"Scary, huh?" I said with a nervous laugh.

All she could do was nod.

We left the little room and went out into the little hall to compare are papers.

"Um...we have lunch together." she said.

I looked at her schedule and she mostly had band classes.

I gave it back to her and looked at my dorm assignment.

"Um I have dorm two, room 11. What room do you have?'' I asked her hopeful.

''Dorm two, room 12.'' she answered with her shoulders slumped.

''At least weew next door to each other.'' I said trying to cheer her up.

she just nodded.

We left the warm hall to go find our dorm, our new home, and our new room mates.

* * *

The dorms weren't as old as the main building but they were just as big, if not bigger.

The halls were paited a calming green, as if this place wasn't enough green around here.

We found our dorm on the second floor and just as we thought, we were right next to each other.

The white boards on the doors told us that are room mates had already arrived.

Hers read; Jessica.

My board read; Alice, in bright pink instead of the usual black.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A small pixie like girl with inky black hair answered the door with a big smile.

''Hi...um I'm your roommate.'' I said with a small smile.

''Oh! Come in! I'm Alice Cullen! Whats your name?'' She said in a excited voice.

''Bella Swan.'' I said as I walked into the room.

One side was like a blank canvas and the other was completely decorated with poster and lights.

It was very girlie.

I set my bags on what I guessed was my bed, since it wasn't covered in pink.

''Oh isn't this sooo exciting, Bella?'' Alice squealed.

''Yeah..'' I said a little afraid of her.

''I just got here this morning but can tell that I am going to love it here! What do you play? I play the flute!'' she in one breath.

I sat and at her amazed.

''Um...I sing.'' I said still staring at her.

''Oh I bet you sound wonderful! What are your classes? I hope we have some classes together! I know we are going to be great friends!'' she practically sang.

I handed her my papers and started to unpack as she scaned through them.

She squealed and gave me an unexpected hug from behind, talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

''Wehaveoneclasstogetherandlunch!OMCI'msohappy!'' **(**_**For those who didn't catch that it says ''We have one class together and lunch! omc I so happy!'' lol yeah...)**_

''Okay?''I said in a unsure vice.

''Silly Bella!'' she laughed and started to help me unpack.

When we got to my cloths she started clicking her tongue on disappointment.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''I'm going to have to take you shopping. You have like nothing!'' she said and looked at me like a mother scolding her child.

I had to laugh.

She had tone down her super happiness a bit for my benefit and when I could actually understand what she was saying I did like Alice.

She was the exact opposite of me, outgoing and graceful, but we got along like we new each other forever even though it only been a few hours.

By eight I was completely unpack with my bed made and my cloths in the closet.

I even had all of my pictures hung up on the walls.

Of course my side didn't look as good as Alice's side, but I had to say it looked good.

Around nine thirty both Alice and I were in our beds talking about tomorrow.

''I can't wait!'' Alice said in a hushed voice but still filled with excitement.

''Me too.'' I said but my voice didn't have the same amount of excitment as hers.

Tomorrow every would the first day of classes and the rest off are lives.

I couldn't fall asleep until one am and when I did it was a restless sleep.

**Soooo I burnt myself and had to type without my tumb. **

**Read and review pleasseee!**

**-emma**


End file.
